Rescue
by Helenaholland
Summary: Basically another Snape rescues Harry from the Dursleys fic. Will probably end up as a three-shot but not sure. Sorry for the really unimaginative title :P
1. Chapter 1

Snape swept through the corridors of Hogwarts, his face set in a stern, angry expression. He was glad that he had been summoned by the headmaster during lesson time, he could not stand the children in this school, all so loud and messy. You may question why he is a teacher since he hates children so much but that is a long story for another time, for now we will just leave the fact that he hates children and has to deal with them everyday.

As soon as he reached the headmaster's office he snarled the password at the gargoyles that we guarding the door and made his way into the office.

"Why have you called me here?" Snape said, trying to not let his irritation show through his tone of voice, after all this man was his boss.

"Ah, Severus my friend. A small matter has come up that I want you to deal with for me. Mrs. Figg has informed me that she has not seen Harry Potter for quite a few days now and the last time she saw him he had a bruise on his cheek. I want you to go and check up on him."

"Why don't you seen Minerva, she would jump at the chance. I do not want anything to do with that boy, the offspring of my worst enemy. Find someone else."

"You and I both know that Minerva is busy planning her lessons. I know that you have finished yours, anyway he is not just James' boy, he is Lily's and someone needs to go Severus. Lily was your best friend after all..."

* * *

><p>Snape stormed away from the headmasters office, his face looked even more angry than it did before if that was possible. Being guilted into checking on the Potter boy had definitely put him in a very bad mood, the children were lucky that he did not have any more classes or every house would probably have lost a lot of points.<p>

'Why do I have to look in on the boy, all I'll find is a little brat being doted on by his family.' Snape thought as he reached the door to his chambers and went inside.

'Curse you Dumbledore, guilt tripping me, using Lily's death against me. I thought better of you.' Snape fumed internally as he poured himself a large glass of brandy and sat down on his favourite chair next to the fire.

'I'll check up on the boy tomorrow,' Snape thought, 'God, what a waste of a Saturday that will be.'

* * *

><p>'How the hell did he manage to rope me into this?' Snape thought as he apparated to where Harry was being looked after by his family, 'Meddling old coot, making me check up on the boy when all I'll find is that he is being pampered by his aunt and uncle because he is the precious boy-who-lived. This is a waste of time.'<p>

Snape raised his fist and knocked on the door three times in quick succession wanting to get out of this place quickly so he could go back to his rooms and sit down with a drink and a book.

"Yes, what do you want?" asked the man that appeared at the door, he was large with a red face, Harry's uncle, Snape assumed.

"I'm here to check up on Mr Potter..."

"There is no Potter's here!" Vernon yelled cutting off the rest of Snape's sentence. Snape was taken aback by this and checked the number on the plate by the door, yep it did say number four.

"Stop lying Mr. Dursley, I wish to see the boy."

"I will not let any freaks like you in my house!"

Snape quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fat man in the doorway, "Back away from the door and show me where Harry Potter is." Snape said in a deadly calm voice.

Vernon stumbled backwards, making room for Snape to walk through the doorway, and pointed at the stairs. Snape lowered his wand and started to walk up the stairs, when he reached the top he looked in all of the rooms but Harry was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the pictures that were hung on the wall of the staircase, each one was of Vernon, Petunia, who Snape recognised even after all these years, and a young boy. 'That's not Potter,' Snape thought, 'He looks nothing like either of them, he must be cousin. Why is there no pictures of Potter then?'

He made his way back down the stairs and glared at Vernon. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this, Harry was not upstairs and he was in none of the pictures.

"Where is he?"

Vernon pointed at the stairs once again, not trusting his voice. Snape was about to snap that the boy was not up the stairs until he noticed the cupboard. Hoping that his suspicion was not true, Snape pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it before pulling it open and looking inside.

The sight that greeted Snape was one that he was sure he would never forget, there sat in the cupboard was a boy who looked about two years old. Skinny to the point of starvation, his body looked so frail as if a single touch would break his skin. The boy looked up at Snape and Snape gasped upon seeing the eyes that the boy had, 'His eyes are just like Lily's' Snape thought as he tried to take in the sight before him.

"Harry?"

The boy, who was still looking at Snape, nodded. Snape could not help the surge of protectiveness he felt seeing Harry in this state, he wanted to make the Dursley's suffer for this but he knew that his first priority had to be to get Harry out of there.

"Come here Harry, I'm taking you away from here." Snape said as he carefully picked up Harry's tiny body and stood up. Harry looked up at Snape, a glint of hope in his eyes at the prospect of being taken away, a small smile spread across Harry's face. Snape could not help but give a small smile back before turning to look at Vernon who was still stood where Snape had left him earlier.

"I'll be back Dursley, don't even bother trying to run, I will find you. You will pay for this."

"I..I'll call the police on you! You can't threaten me like that!" Vernon said, seeming to have broken out of the trance that he appeared to be in before.

"I can and I will, you would not stand a chance in any court. Not after what you have done to Harry."

"They won't convict me, he's a freak!"

"Dursley! Do. Not. Try. My. Patience! I'm taking Harry away from you and you will be punished for what you have done, end of."

Snape opened the door, Harry still cradled in his arms. They left the house, neither looking back. Harry looked up at Snape an even bigger smile now on his face, knowing that he was not going to be taken back there, that he was safe now.

"No-one's going to hurt you anymore Harry. I'm going to protect you from now on." Snape said, his mind already made up that he was going to look after Harry. He was going to make sure that Harry had the childhood that he deserved and no one was going to hurt him anymore, "It's all going to be okay now, I'll look after you."

With this Snape looked down at Harry and smiled once again, "Now this will feel very strange but when it's over I'm going to get someone to make sure that you're alright. Hold on to me very tightly okay?"

Harry looked slightly scared but grabbed onto Snape's robes with his small hands and buried his head into Snape's chest. Snape held onto Harry even tighter and apparated away, leaving the Dursleys and Privet Drive far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I have been writing lots of other stuff. Hope the wait was worth it.**

Snape apparated to the edge of the apparition boundary around Hogwarts, Harry still firmly held in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked as he looked down at the boy whose head was still buried in his robes.

Harry nodded his head slightly and so Snape started walking as fast as possible towards the castle.

When they arrived Snape quickly headed for the infirmary hoping that there would be no students on his way. Harry lifted his head out from his robes and started to look around the castle in wonder, he jumped slightly when one of the paintings on the wall greeted the professor.

Snape walked into the hospital wing and put Harry down on an empty bed.

"Madame Pomfrey." Snape called, praying that she would be nearby and would be able to treat the small boy for any injuries.

The woman, having heard her name being called, walked over to the bed where there was a small boy and Snape standing next to the bed.

"What can I do for you today Severus?"

"I need you to do a full body check up on him and tell me what injuries he has."

"Alright then," the matron moved towards Harry but Harry quickly scooted away from her hands, "Severus?"

Snape looked at Harry who was shaking slightly with fear, "Harry," he said in the kindest voice he could, "It's okay, she's going to help you. You don't have to be afraid of her."

Harry turned to look at his saviour with a hint of fear and doubt still in his eyes. Snape sighed and sat down on the bed before pulling the small boy into his arms.

"You will never speak of this."

"Of course Professor, you have a reputation to uphold." Madame Pomfrey said as she began to scan the boy with her wand for any signs of illness or injury.

After a few minutes the matron seemed happy that she had scanned everything properly. "We'll just have to wait a second for the results to come through."

About five seconds later words started appearing in the air next to Harry's bed, the words were bright red and more and more were being added with each second.

Snape turned to look at the matron to see that her face was paler than it was a second ago.

"Madame, what did the spell say?"

"Well," She began, her voice shaking slightly, "it would seem that the boy is very malnourished, he has two cracked ribs, evidence of a broken leg that wasn't set properly, it looks like at some point he also had quite a few chest infections that were not treated properly, there is an issue with his eyes and it would appear that his voice box is damaged a bit which probably explains the lack of talking. How old is he Severus?"

"He is five."

"My God, he looks about two. Who is he?"

Just as the matron finished her question, the doors to the hospital wing were thrown open and the headmaster walked in the room.

"He is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he walked up to the bed and looked down at the boy in Snape's arms. "It seems we were right to send you to check up on him."

Dumbledore reached a hand out to touch Harry but Harry cowered away and tried to hide himself in the folds of Snape's robes. Dumbledore retracted his hand and looked at the boy once more.

"What will you do with him?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Snape beat him to it, "I will look after him."

The other two looked at Snape in shock, "Severus are you sure?"

"Are you sure you can handle raising a child?"

"I'm going to look after him, there is no discussion about this." Snape said as he tightened his grip slightly on Harry.

Dumbledore looked over at Madame Pomfrey and then looked back at the two boys sat on the bed, "Well I guess that is settled then. He seems to trust you as well." With this Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked down at Harry for a few more seconds before also leaving to go and check if she had the potions that Harry would be needing.

As soon as the two left Harry lifted his head away from Snape's robes and looked up at his face. Snape looked down at the boy and smiled slightly.

"Harry, you are going to be living with me from now on. Is that okay?"

Harry's face broke out into a grin as he nodded violently in agreement. Snape held the boy close to him and smiled back.

"I promise, things are going to be better from now on."

**A/N: I am probably only going to do one more chapter on this and it is going to involve a time jump into the future.**


End file.
